


Justice

by CadisDiRai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Controlling-kind of evil- Dumbledore, Gen, HarryNeedsAHug, Poor Harry, Pre Hogwarts, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, Young Harry, why-u-do-dis-Dumbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadisDiRai/pseuds/CadisDiRai
Summary: As things have calmed down Sam and Dean take another case in England surrey. It seems like it involves a ghost that kidnaps people then put them back without any memories in front of a certain deserted private drive.SPN(mostly Dean's) language.





	Justice

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPNHP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

* * *

 

For Dean and Sam Winchester , Life has been going crazy lately .

The whole apocalypse fiasco finally ended so they were able to return to their usual "normal" days , as normal as their hunter life could be anyways.

" So...what do we have this time Sammy ? "

Asked Dean as he leaned on his chair , glancing at his brother who was staring intensely at his computer.

" This time , our case is in England , Surrey " He replied

Dean whistled as he kept tapping his "baby"'s steering wheel " Thats quite far isn't it ? "

"Yeah , but it's been going on for almost 2 years , and i thought that changing scenes will be a relief for us . after... you know ".

Dean sighed as he looked away towards the window . " So ? what are we dealing with ? "

" From what i observed , it seems to be a ghost "

" Oh ?"

" Some people disappeared for about a day or two, then when they wake up they all find themselves in front of the same house , not recalling anything about their disappearance " " I would've thought they would have been found dead if it was a ghost "

" Well , i thought a ghost made sense since it's a certain house they find themselves in front of and the house apparently was deserted by the previous family called Dursley. It consists of the parents Petunia and Vernon Dursley and their son Duddley Dursley " Sam explained as he layered their pictures for his brother to see.

They both were silent for a moment before snorting then dissolving into laughter .

" What kind of family is this ? , a horse , a walrus and a pig " Said Dean , heaving , between laughter.

" Stop it Dean , it's serious " scolded the younger while he , himself , was laughing as well.

" Pff...hahaha . fine But seriously though , what kind of name is Duddley "

"Sounds like a name for a pet...piggy...pfft "

And back with laughing again.

" Okay okay we should stop . So we got a ghost in our hands ? one that lives in those Dursleys'home "

" Well it doesn't look too harmful , Hopefully it will be easy and we will get sometime to enjoy it there " They both smiled at the thought, they really needed a break .

"Well then , off we go , What street or neighbourhood was the house in again ? "

" hum ? some place called Little Whinging "

The rest of the ride to the airport was spent in laughter as well .

One should never laugh so much in one go . You never know what would happen to turn it all upside down .

* * *

 

 

 Two men in suits Walked around the neighborhood of Little whinging , one of them was gloomy and kept glaring at the taller of the two .

" Dean , stop pouting would you? , we couldn't bring the impala with us , it would've taken too much time to plan on a way to get it here "

" What's a vacation without my baby ? it was all your fault , your idea , bitch "

"Jerk"

" Tch ! , anyways , number 4 was it ? we should probably talk to the neighbours huh ? To get more information and all that "

" Yeah , let's start with that way " .

The two made their way to the house with the number 5 on it . That was the only difference between all the houses here , numbers, it was a bit creepy to be honest .

They knocked on the door and waited for the owner to open . What greeted them was an elderly lady that looked at them curiously.

" How can i help you gentlemen ? "

" Excuse me , I'm agent Jones " Said Dean as he showed his badge . " And this is my partner Agent Kirkland , we would like to ask you some questions if you dont mind ma'am "

The lady widened her eyes then smiled as she opened the door wider and let them in .

" Please call me Margaret , enter , enter i was preparing the kettle for some tea anyways "

" Ah thank you ma'am... i mean Margaret "

" I'll be with you in a moment dear , sit down , be comfortable" They both nodded as they sat down.

Sometime later , with the three occupants sipping their tea comfortably, they finally started the discussion

. " So what can i help you with dears ?"

Kirkland ( aka Sam ) cleared his throat and began explaining. " It was heard that there were some strange disappearances and some minor memory loss in this neighbourhood, do you know something about it Mrs Margaret? "

" oh dear , you mean those poor people that find themselves in front of the Dursley house ? I'm afraid i don't know much about it honey "

" Then , what can you tell us about the Dursley family ? " Added Jones.

" Ah , that i can do . let's see ... Petunia , The wife , was a woman with a long neck ,served her right with her constant spying on neighbours "

The three of them chuckled at this.

" She was always talking about her husband and her son ; ' Vernon won this as a reward for his work' , 'Vernon got promoted to this' , 'My Duddikins did this today' , My Duddikins is like this ' Vernon this... Duddley that... Honestly... it was so annoying "

The "Agents" nodded in agreement as they felt sympathy for the woman .

" The husband , Vernon, worked in a Drill company , Grunnings if I'm not mistaken, i didn't see much of the man but i know that he turns all shades of red and blue when he's angry , a clown that man is "

" And Duddley , the son , is a spoiled brat , that looks too much like a ball , and continues to Bully and bother the children around him . To be expected honestly after being raised up with that kind of parenting "

The Agents nodded as they prepared to leave , they got some information about the family but they need to know more things so they have to go ask the other neighbors .

" Then there is little Harry "

The two men glanced at her in surprise.

" Harry ? "

"Yes , Harry , their nephew that lived with them "

" We weren't informed there was another person in the family " Said Sam as he looked at his brother.

" I'm not really surprised , Little Harry wasn't that well known , the poor boy was only seen outside when he had to buy some things for them or tend to the garden "

Dean really had a bad feeling about this .This doesn't sound good.

" What was Harry like ? "

" He was about the same age as his cousin , black raven hair , beautiful green eyes and a unique lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Apparently his parents died in a car accident when he was about 15 months and he was found on the Dursleys 'door step " Margaret sighed in sympathy. " He was such a nice boy , the times he was let out , he kept helping me with my bags or crossing the street . But Petunia kept saying that he was such a troublesome child and that he kept breaking things all the time . Poor boy looked like a twig , as if that small thing could even hurt a fly "

The two brothers shared a troubled look , that definitely doesn't sound good at all .

" Did you see Harry Leave with them ? " Asked Sam hopefully.

She shook her head.

" They left suddenly in the night , we couldn't see any of them "

Dean nodded as he thanked her for the information she gave before leaving the house with his taller companion.

They asked the other neighbors about the Dursleys and pretty much got the same thing .

* * *

 

Dean sighed as he sat down in the coffee shop with Sam .

"Dean"

"hum?"

" Could it be ? ... what we think it is "

" Honestly Sammy , i wish it isn't but the clues aren't helping . Harry , a sweet boy that wore raggs all the time , was too skinny and stayed in the house most of the time . But is also known , according to his aunt , as a troublesome needy and ungrateful boy ... sounds like it to me "

" So Harry is this ghost ? "

" Most likely "

"It's not fair ... if this was truly 2 years ago then he would've been 7 at the time "

" Life isn't fair Sammy , he was unfortunate to live with people worse than the monsters we kill. All we can do is release his soul and just let him finally have the peace he deserves "

Sam nodded , a sad smile placed on his face .

 

* * *

 

 The Winchesters stood in front of number 4 Privet Drive , Grim looks frozen on their faces .

"Got everything? " Asked Dean

" Yeah "

" Off we go then "

As they entered the house , they expected a deserted house full of dirt and spider webs . That's what the usual haunted houses were like after all .

But what surprised them was the fact that the house seemed sparkly clean , empty , but so clean that you could see your reflection on the floor . Sam shared a quizzed look with his older brother then advanced quietly while holding his gun , prepared and guarded for anything that may happen .

It was all silent and they were starting to doubt that they got the wrong house . Until a sound of pitiful small sobs attacked their senses . The hunters startled as they began circling , looking for the source .

" Sammy " Dean whispered to his much taller brother as the latter looked at him questionably.

" The cupboard under the stairs . it's coming from there "

Sam nodded as he made his way towards it raising his hand to open the lock .

" Ready ? " He asked Dean as he got a nod in response.

They both didn't know what they were expecting when they opened the cupboard.

But they definitely didn't expect the horrible smell and aura that just erupted from it .

Both of them had to move a bit away while controlling their urges to throw up.

it just smelled of ~~_rottenrottenblooddeathmucus_~~.

and according to the intensity , this has been for a long time.

" Son of a bitch ..."

"Dean"

" What the fuck happened in here? , What the fuck is this? "

" What the hell ?"

_" That's my room"_

The men startled jumping at the voice of a third party they definitely didn't have earlier.

There , behind them , was a small, definitely dead , boy that looked to be 4 or 5 years old .

He was wearing raggs , bloodied ones at that , and was staring at them with a piercing dark emerald stare .

Black raven hair ? check. Emerlad beautiful eyes? check. A small body and a lightening bolt scar ? che-fucking-eck .

" Son of a bitch ..." Dean muttered as he felt his eyes widen and heart beat even faster, and he knew that his brother felt the same .

_" What were you doing in my room ?it's dirty , i couldn't clean it . I tried to , but it doesn't seem to comply, it goes back like that every time. "_

* * *

 

~~~~~~_(somewhere , in an unknown place , a figure known as Lady Magic smiled sadly )_ ~~

* * *

 

" Ah ...sorry bud ... we were just looking around " Answered Sam as he kept his hand in his gun , the kid doesn't seem hostile but he can't let down his guard.

_"Are you here to help me ? "_

They both shared a look before nodding . They were here to set his soul free after all.

" Sure champ , I'm Dean , this giant here is my little brother Sam . what can we help you with ? " Asked Dean as he kneeled to Harry's height

_ " I want ...jis...jus...just-...just ace ? " _

Dean couldn't help but smile sadly as the little boy stumbled on the word .

" You mean Justice buddy ?"

_"Yes , that " _

Oh , knew some big words huh ? Must've been a smart boy as well.

" And who do you want it from , Harry ? "

The boy looked down sadly and the brothers could swear he looked to be about to cry again .

_ "My uncle and aunt ...Maybe Duddley too , but he wasn't really at fault i guess , he just grew up into it " _

And wasn't that so sweet , forgiving someone because that's what they were raised to.

" What did you aunt and uncle do to you Harry ? " Asked Sam. He knew it was hard for the little boy but it was necessary .

Harry bit his lip as he stared into the giant's eyes.

_ " They... didn't give me food most of the time , because i sometimes burned dinner . My uncle hit me too , and- and ...Duddley would always beat me with his friends , then complain about me to Aunt 'tunia and i wouldn't get food for another couple of days" _

As he told his story, Harry's head was still down and the poor boy's beautiful eyes kept looking at the floor .

_ "And ...and ... my uncle killed me " _

Dean and Sam winced at that , it was one thing to conclude the truth yourself and another thing to hear it from the victim himself who was just a small innocent boy.

Dean opened his hands as he looked at the tiny scared boy who looked at him confusingly . He then decided that they were going to help him anyways so approached the older man slowly , only to be crushed to a toned chest as his head landed perfectly on his shoulders .

Sam smiled at the scene , knowing well that his brother's " Big brother instinct " was working . He always knew that Dean had a major soft spot for kids .

_ "Is this...a hug ? " _

Dean chuckled sadly but answered none the less.

" Yes Harry , it's a hug , do you like it ? " He received a nod in response.

_" It's warm "_

" We will give you as much hugs as you want champ "

" Alright buddy , we still have to ask you something okay ? "

_"Okay" _

Sam interjected.

" Do you ... know where your body is ? "

Harry shook his head. _" I think they threw it from the bridge. I heard them talking about it. I don't know which one. "_

" Son of a bitch "

"Dean , watch your language , he is still a kid "

"Oh lay off .Bitch"

"Jerk"

They both smiled as they heard the melodic happy giggles of their small companion. But in all seriousness, they need to figure something out .

" Say Dean , do you think Cas can help ? "

" Hum? "

"He could , like, find the Dursleys and make them confess or something, because we can't just tell the police without any proof and we're still on their radar "

" Huh , you're right , you keep talking to Harry , I'll call Cas "

Sam nodded as he sat down next to the still standing boy.

" So , Harry , what are your favorite things in the world ? "

_" Uuuh , i think ...magic ? " _

Sam raised an eyebrow.

_ " I always did some strange things, my uncle and aunt didn't like it . They said I'm a freak " _

" Oh you're not a freak Harry , your relatives are monsters ,they're wrong and bad , don't believe them okay ? " He ruffled Harry's spiky raven hair.

" You're a cute kid , so sweet and nice too , don't mind them . But i can't help but be curious , what are those strange things that you did ? "

_" One time aunt 'tunia tried to cut my hair , but the next day it grew back !"_

"Oh really ? that's nice isn't? "

_ "Yeah , that's why i liken my magic, even if uncle kept telling me that it doesn't exist . It does though ! it saved me from Duddley and his friends the other time . I was running away from them but they were too many , then my magic understood me and i found myself in the school roof ! " _

" That's must've been an adventure huh ? "

_" Yeah , even if aunt and uncle punished me that time , it was worth it " _

Harry grinned brightly at Sam , like he just didn't relay him his story of abuse .

Sam really felt like tearing up. But , saving him from that , Dean came back into the house, opening the door and letting Cas in .

Now that it was mentioned , from what he could see from the door , it was starting to get brighter outside , they came here at 1 am , time sure went by fast .

Sam stood up and greeted Castiel , waving and smiling awkwardly .

Castiel in return nodded seriously then turned his gaze to the other occupant of the room , his nose twitching slightly at the smell coming out of the cupboard.

" Hello there , I'm Castiel , an angel of the lord"

Harry looked nervous but looked at the brothers for reassurance and when he received encouraging smiles , he looked at the man who called himself an angel and bowed .

_ "I'm Harry , Harry Potter , it's nice to meet you Sir ."  _

Castiel , who looked calm and collected , lost his control as his eyes widened and he raised his hand toward the boy .

Harry , having bad experiences with touches directed at him in general, flinched but didn't move away. this man was supposed to be an angel after all , if what he said was right . But if Dean and Sam believe him , the he should too , they can't be lying to him right ? .

The brothers looked to be nervous , they trusted Cas ,of course they did , but he was acting a bit weirdly .

The three clueless occupants watched as Castiel brushed Harry's hair away to get a clear look of his forehead . He , then , shook his head and looked at Harry sadly .

The three males startled as Castiel stood up and walked towards the brothers

. "at 8 am , 2 hours from now ..the Dursleys will confess to their crimes and the scene will be investigated " He then nodded at them and disappeared with a sound of fluttering wings .

" Heard that Harry ? "

" You'll get your justice now "

Harry was still doubtful though, he tried for 2 years to get someone to help him , but they were all scared and refused to do so , so he had to erase their memories . But , now , he thinks it might be the end . He might finally get the peace he deserved .

* * *

 

Sam and Dean kept talking to Harry in those remaining 2 hours , learning bits and pieces about how he was .

( After learning about his " magic" , they thought that he could actually be one of Azazel's psych children , like Sammy [Call me Sam] , but the poor boy didn't need anymore confusion as he was dead already so they left it. )

It's after that that Cas comes back telling them that the police should be here by 30 minutes and that they should probably say farewell to the child as the angel was going to escort him to heaven . " Harry is a special case " he said .

What the brothers can never forget are those tearful but happy eyes that just screamed ~~_gratitudereliefhappiness_ ~~.

And those thankful words.

 _"thank you for the warm hugs , the company and... thank you for caring "_ Is what he said before he disappeared along with Castiel to a better place.

None of the Winchester brothers said anything if one of them cried after that.

Or was it only one ?

* * *

 

 "Aah how cruel humans could be , and they call us monsters "

Said a man in a dark suit staring at the house in front of him , where " police officers" continued swarming it , looking all somber .

" Oh well " he said, "It won't take long until the other side figures it out, let's see what they would plan to do , now , without their so called hero" And the man disappeared in a black smoke cloud , a cruel smirk on his face.

* * *

 

 Two years later , a family of red heads traversed the magical wall , without any other person.

.-

In the train that day , a red haired boy yelled at a bushy haired girl , calling her " annoying " and " crazy ", killing any chance of them ever becoming friends.

.-

No one mentions that year , if the teachers all looked sad and gloomy .

Even if a medium dark haired man that was rumored to be a devil didn't concentrate on the students anymore and looked to be numb .

Oh well , less points taken , the students thought.

.-

No one mentioned it if Dumbledore was acting weirdly , seeming to search something in the library, like the whole world counted on it .

~~( No one knew how right they were)~~

No one mentioned the man hanging around the school wearing muggle clothes that the muggleborns identified as "suit" .

* * *

 

**_" Oh hello darling , i see you finally called me , what can i do for you? "_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> This has been on my mind for sometime so i finally decided to get rid of it and write it already xD  
> i'm not really much of a writer so excuse my poor skills and grammar xD


End file.
